doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francisco Colmenero
|nacimiento = 28 de febrero de 1932 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Edmundo Santos (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Alicia Colmenero (hermana) Gloria Colmenero (hermana) María Teresa Colmenero (esposa) Diana Santos (sobrina) Diana Galván (sobrina nieta) Tony Santos (sobrina) Edmundo Santos Jr. (sobrino) Cristina Camargo (sobrina) Francisco González (nieto) Tony Assael (sobrina nieta) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin |ingreso_doblaje = 1954 ( ) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = ELHBT1BilboBolsónV.ogg |facebook = colmenero32 |twitter = COLMENERO32 |instagram = colmenero32 |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Francisco Colmenero y los personajes que ha doblado. thumb|220x220px thumb|right|224 px|PRESENTACION INICIAL POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO "THE HOOD" thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PIERNAS LOCAS CRANE thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO PUMBA thumb|right|224 px|INTRO PRESENTADO POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FRANCISCO COLMENERO COMO EL PRESIDENTE MERKIN MUFFLEY thumb|right|224 px|INTRO PRESENTADO POR FRANCISCO COLMENERO thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px thumb|230px|right|Homenaje a Francisco Colmenero Disney .jpg|Se ha caracterizado por ser Narrador de Disney y diversas compañías, donde participa en películas, series y/o caricaturas. Mickey_mouse-1097.jpg|Mickey Mouse desde 1960 hasta 1988, su personaje más emblemático. Scoobydoo-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo (1969) / (1978-1985) / (1998-2000), es otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy (1960-1993), otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pete2013.jpeg|Pedro el Malo en casi todas sus apariciones, también es otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pluto.jpeg|Pluto, en la mayoría de sus apariciones, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Pumba.png|Pumba en la franquicia de El rey león, es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Papa-smurf.jpg|Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pitufo Gruñon.jpg|Pitufo Gruñón también en Los Pitufos. 250px-Harmony.png|Pitufo Armonía también en Los Pitufos. Father_Time_Fanfiction.jpg|Padre Tiempo igualmente en Los Pitufos. PabloMármol Picapiedras02.png|Pablo Mármol (1972-1987) / (1993 - 2002) en la franquicia de Los Picapiedra. Santa_claus.jpg|Ha doblado a múltiples versiones de Santa Claus. Pato Lucas.png|Pato Lucas en los Looney Tunes (3ª y 4ª etapa). Bugs-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny en Zanablanca. Gallo claudio.jpg|Gallo Claudio también en los Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). PorkyPig.png|Porky también en los Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Looneytunes-coyote.gif|Wile E. Coyote también en los Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Elmer Gruñón.jpg|Elmer Gruñón también en los Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Taz.jpeg|Taz también en los Looney Tunes (3ª y 4ª etapa). Looney tunes spike .png|Spike también en los Looney Tunes (3ª etapa). Mugsy.png|Mugsy también en los Looney Tunes (4ª etapa). 3873190+ c1f2df762c8af4276acb34df6fc6e4a1.png|Earl Sinclair en la serie Dinosaurios. Heidinin-abuelo-nb13940-300x226.jpg|El abuelo de Heidi en Heidi (1974). 229px-Feliz.png|Feliz en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (Redoblaje 1964). Gruñón.png|Gruñón también en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (Redoblaje 2001) y en Wifi Ralph. Horacio (101 dalmatas).png|Horacio en 101 dálmatas y 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres. Sherrif of nottingham by lionkingrulez-d6q7d8v.png|Sheriff de Nottingham en Robin Hood. Rs_560x415-140514131540-1024.Disney-Villains-Amos-Slade-Fox-And-The-House.jl.051414.jpg|Amos Slade de El zorro y el sabueso y El zorro y el sabueso 2. Tom Jerry ClassicCartoons.png|Tom y Jerry en algunos episodios de los cortos clásicos y El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry. Spike Bulldog 2.png|Spike en El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry. mcwolf_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4rnz2b.png|Lobo en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (inicio). SheriffCars3.png|Sheriff en la franquicia de Cars. Secretary of the interior.png|Secretario del Interior en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Lofty.jpg|Lofty en Bob el constructor. Flint MagNate (2017).png|Flint MacNate en Patoaventuras y en el reboot del mismo nombre. Ord.png|Ord en Dragon Tales (Temporada 2ª; algunos eps.). Speedy_Cerviche.jpg|Dos frases de Speedy Ceviche en Los Gatos Samurai. Willie Clubhouse.png|Willie el Gigante en cortos clásicos, La casa de Mickey Mouse y El show del ratón. Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|Oso Yogi (1973-1980). Huckleberry hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound (1973-1980). Melquíades-1a.jpg|León Melquíades (1977-1980). Igor-burrito-burro-winnie-de-pooh111.jpg|Igor (1983-1995) en la franquicia Winnie The Pooh. Droopy dog.png|Droopy en algunos cortos clásicos. IMAGEM 0379 - Leôncio.jpg|Pablo Morsa de El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Magnus.png|Magnus Magnuson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Rey_(1).png|Rey en Jelly Jamm. Hernandez fernandez.jpg|Hernández en Tintín en el lago de los tiburones. Big time.jpg|Bigtime, el Chico Malo también en Patoaventuras (algunos eps.). Burger01.jpg|Burger, el Chico Malo también en Patoaventuras. El liquidador.png|Liquidator en Pato Darkwing. Obelix.jpg|Obélix en Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (doblaje original). The Snorch.gif|Snorch en Aaahh Monstruos!. Ratchet talespin.png|Raqueta en Los aventureros del aire. Pic head4a1ef52d42679 100.png|Sargento Dunder también en Los aventureros del aire. Baby Fozzy.jpg|Fozzie en Los pequeños Muppets. Clipzummi4.gif|Zummi Gummi en Los Osos Gummi. Rey Gregor.png|Rey Gregor también en Los Osos Gummi. Gritty Gummi.jpg|Gritty también en Los Osos Gummi. Mole.jpg|Verrugas en Chip y Dale al rescate. Spineli.jpg|Sargento Spinelli también en Chip y Dale al rescate. SDABilboBolson.png|Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) en la saga de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit. 1207305 640px.jpg|Granjero Hogget en Babe: El puerquito valiente y su secuela. Snoops.png|Sr. Snoops en Bernardo y Bianca. Mr-ages-the-secret-of-nimh-92.2 thumb.jpg|Sr. Cronos en Una ratoncita valiente (doblaje original). Hexxus.png|Hexxus en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Iguana.png|Iguana también en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Padre de Crysta.png|Padre de Crysta igualmente en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta y en su secuela. CR_Fowler.png|Fowler en Pollitos en fuga. TYJLP Dr. Cachetín.png|Dr. Cachetín en Tom y Jerry: La película. TYJLP Puggsy.png|Puggsy también en Tom y Jerry: La película. Piernas_Locas_Crane.jpg|Piernas Locas Crane en la serie animada homónima y en Pancho y Rancho. Cornelius_-_BL2.png|Cornelius de Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Carface.jpg|Carafea en Todos los perros van al cielo (doblaje original). ROCK_A_DOODLE-110.jpg|El Gran Duque en Amigos inseparables. Dr. Rota render.png|Dr. Rota en Dragon Ball Super. Dr.namba.jpg|Profesor Namba (1ª voz) en Pokémon. 300px-Tokuzo.png|Tokuzō en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Genno.jpg|Gennō de Naruto. Sukeza.jpg|Sukeza también de Naruto. Mazinger Z Dr Watson.jpg|El Profesor Watson (eps. 86 y 87) en Mazinger Z (redoblaje, versión remasterizada). Frosty R.png|Frosty en Frosty regresa. Panadero.png|Panadero en La bella y la bestia. LBYLB_Dueño_de_librería.png|Dueño de librería también en La bella y la bestia. Lumbre.png|Lumbre también en La bella y la bestia. Cogsworth-beauty-and-the-beast-2017-3.52.jpg|Din-Don en La Bella y la Bestia (2017). Casiss.jpg|Cassis en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. 967.jpg|Comandante Eric Lassard (Georges Gaynes) en la saga de las películas de Loca academia de Policía. Ian aviator.jpg|Profesor Fitz en El aviador (versión Miramax). Patrick GatesNT2.gif|Patrick Gates en La leyenda del tesoro perdido y La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos. Holes Don Señor4.png|Don Señor / Marion Sevillo en El misterio de los excavadores. Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-20h56m18s031.png|Dr. Johnston en Los descendientes. John_Locke.png|John Locke en Lost (doblaje mexicano). Muppets-swedishchef-MAIN.png|Chef sueco en la saga de las películas de Los Muppets. Statler.png|Statler también en la saga de las películas de Los Muppets. Teniente william f. kinderman tese.png|El Tte. William F. Kinderman en El exorcista (versión extendida). Señoritacometa-1n.jpg|Papá de Señorita Cometa (doblaje original). M-1963-1a1.jpg|M en los redoblajes de Regreso del agente 007 y 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro. Dr.No.jpg|Dr. No en El satánico Dr. No. D. Roosevelt.jpeg|Franklin D. Roosevelt en Pearl Harbor. Churchill Discurso.jpeg|Winston Churchill en El discurso del rey. MP_Tío_Albert.png|Tío Albert en Mary Poppins. MP_Loro_paraguas.png|Loro Paraguas también en Mary Poppins. MP_Sr._Grubs.png|Sr. Grubbs (banquero) igualmente en Mary Poppins. Bob Gerson.gif|Bob Gerson en Jinetes del espacio. Sradc2.jpg|Sr. Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite. Dr Loomis Halloween 4.png|Dr. Loomis (Donald Pleasence) en Halloween y Halloween 4: El regreso de Michael Myers. Tmb2 198612- --s102--.jpg|Saul Bloom en la trilogía de La gran estafa. JerryDuran.jpg|Jerry Duran en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios. CardenalVanHelsing.gif|Cardenal Jinette en Van Helsing. tumblr_n6skgmEukK1t0poiro2_400.jpg|Zero Moustafa en El gran hotel Budapest. Ed Malcolm.png|Ed en Malcolm (Temp 5 ep 93). Pablo Marmol liveaction.png|Pablo Mármol (Rick Moranis/Stephen Baldwin) en Los Picapiedra y Viva Rock Vegas. Eli_Papi_La_Bouff.png|Eli "Papi" LaBouff de La princesa y el sapo. Captain Crocodile.png|Capitán de la guardia también en Robin Hood. King Richard.png|Rey Ricardo también en Robin Hood. Dean-buzzwell-bee-movie-82.8.jpg|Director Colmenero en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja. Murphy seci.jpg|Murphy en Spirit: El corcel indomable. Merlin QFC.png|Merlín en La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot. Don Hidalgo.png|Don Hidalgo en Coco. Mrflyht.jpg|Mosca en Hotel Transylvania y Hotel Transylvania 2. 912232faccd9693d1af0beb25df57bbc.jpg|Jor-El (versión LEGO) en LEGO Batman: La película y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. 6 Anciano Gutknecht.jpg|Anciano Gutknecht en El cadáver de la novia. Oppenheimer.jpg|Oppenheimer de Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas. Tall-troll-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-65.3.jpg|Troll alto en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido. Cuervo_Regordete.png|Cuervo Regordete en Dumbo (redoblaje 1969). Sr_Cigüeña.png|Sr. Cigüeña también en Dumbo (redoblaje 1969). Pizza xD II.png|Voz en off de Pizza Planeta en Toy Story. Captain-starfunkle-trolls-95.6.jpg|Capitán Starfunkle en Trolls. Chad-0.jpg|Guardia Berteno (Chad) también en Trolls. PulpoCalaca.PNG|Pulpo en Isla Calaca. Pinguino_locutor.jpg|Pingüino locutor en Vida salvaje. The Colonel TNN.png|Coronel Cacahuate en El cascanueces. Sheriff_Vacas_Vaqueras.png|Sheriff en Vacas vaqueras. SatanPelicula2.JPG|Satán en Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny. Ollie - TIR.png|Ollie en Los Increíbles. Sacerdote - TIR.png|Sacerdote también en Los Increíbles. Padre_de_Tantor.png|Padre de Tantor en Tarzán. Selwyn.jpg|Selwyn en Los Pitufos. Sheriff TTSTBS.png|Sheriff en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad. Doctor TTSTBS.png|Doctor también en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad. Lafayette.png|Lafayette en Los Aristogatos. Hit cat gato ingles.png|Gato Inglés también en Los Aristogatos. Billy Bass gato ruso.png|Gato Ruso igualmente en Los Aristogatos. Lechero.png|Lechero igualmente en Los Aristogatos. Don gato-2011-3c.jpg|Robot en Don Gato y su pandilla. Don gato-2011-2x.jpg|Sr. Alcalde Don Gato y su pandilla. Bartholomew.png|Bartolomé en Policías y ratones. Secuaz de Ratigan 1.png|Secuaz de Ratigan #1 también en Policías y ratones. LLdMM Cero Cero.png|Clyde Rickenbacker en La ley de Milo Murphy. Vlcsnap-2015-11-09-15h02m03s234.png|Nestor en Las aventuras de Tintín. Jacques SOZI.png|Jacques en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies. Moat Monster SOZI.png|Monstruo de la alcantarilla también en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies. HectorTSTM.jpg|Hector en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín. Toporl.png|Topo en El rey león. Despeinao.png|Dizzy en El libro de la selva y El libro de la selva 2. Tofi.png|Tofi en La dama y el vagabundo (doblaje original). Templeton.jpg|Templeton en La telaraña de Charlotte. Las doce pruebas de Asterix-1976-1n.jpg|Panoramix también en Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (doblaje original). Las doce pruebas de Asterix-1976-1k.jpg|Senador romano #1 también en Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (doblaje original). Turaga Lhikan.png|Lhikan (Turaga) en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui. GlynnTheAdventureBegins.png|Glynn en Thomas y sus amigos: La Aventura Comienza. Dr. GoodPunch.png|Doctor Golpe en la Panza en Kirby Buckets. Capitan Skyurvy.png|Capitán Skurvy en Donkey Kong Country. Kritter.png|Critter también en Donkey Kong Country. Krusha.png|Krusha igualmente en Donkey Kong Country. Lgh.jpg|El gran relojero en El principito. Doggie Daddy LAL.png|Canuto en Las olimpíadas de la risa. Grape Ape LAL.png|Simiolón también en Las olimpíadas de la risa. Captain Caveman LAL.png|Capitán Cavernicola igualmente en Las olimpíadas de la risa. Dastardly Dalton LAL.png|El Despreciable Dalton igualmente en Las olimpíadas de la risa. RETO Compu.jpg|Computadora del Salón de la Justicia en El reto de los Súper amigos. RETO Apache.jpg|Jefe Apache también en El reto de los Súper amigos. RETO Cerebro.jpg|Cerebro igualmente en El reto de los Súper amigos. RETO EspantaPajaros.jpg|El Espantapájaros igualmente en El reto de los Súper amigos. RETO Juguete.jpg|El Hombre Juguete igualmente en El reto de los Súper amigos. Felix-faust-super-powers-team-galactic-guardians-super-friends-s6-2.53.jpg|Félix Fausto en El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos. Desaad - Superamigos.png|Desaad en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos y El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos. ImitaciónDonald.PNG|Imitación de Donald en Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos. Vlcsnap-2018-03-28-16h13m18s227.png|Caballero en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Char 11058.jpg|Almirante Grimitz en Patoaventuras. Grandpa-grumpy-the-7d-9.71.jpg|Abuelo Gruñón en Los 7E. Giant-the-7d-6.83 (1).jpg|Gigante también en Los 7E. Los7E_Narrador.png|El narrador igualmente en Los 7E. Kavo-the-emperors-new-school-41.3.jpg|Cabo en Las nuevas locuras del emperador. Stan the guard.jpg|Stan, el guardia en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. Uncle-quigley-sabrina-the-animated-series-59.8.jpg|Tio Quigley en Sabrina, la brujita. Mago Enigma M&G.png|Mago Enigma en Magos y gigantes. Toplofty.png|Toplofty en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan. BAB Oso Pescador.png|Oso Pescador en Travesuras de una bruja. Patrulla motorizada-poster-1a3.jpg|Sgto. Joseph "Joe" Getraer en la serie Patrulla motorizada y en la pelicula Patrulla motorizada '99. Abuelo Munster.jpg|Abuelo Munster en La familia Munster (Al Lewis) y Los Munster de hoy (Howard Morton). Raydallas.png|Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs en Dallas. Dallas2012 Mitch Lobell.png|Mitch Lobell en Dallas (2012). Robert esm.jpg|Jonathan Timpleman en La esperanza vive en mí. Harry33.png|Harry McKenna en Asesino a precio fijo. 1717-26130.gif|Dr. Peter Silberman en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. KGMArthur.png|Arthur en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. SP1-HenryBalkan.png|Henry Balkan en El Hombre Araña. Alfred-0.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth en Batman regresa (doblaje original). DarknessAlbertRua.png|Albert Rua en Darkness. GobernadorLewisEvo.jpg|Gobernador Lewis en Evolución. Harry Terwilliger.gif|Harry Terwilliger en Milagros inesperados. Dozer Matrix.gif|Dozer en Matrix. Piloto.gif|Piloto de helicóptero también en Matrix. David Drumlin Contacto.jpeg|David Drumlin en Contacto. 18992-13486.jpg|Leland Gaunt en La tienda (redoblaje). CaballeroGrialIII.gif|Caballero del Grial en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). MP Gourmet.png|Hector Pleshette (Gourmet de la TV) en Mystic Pizza (redoblaje mexicano). EPE Rey William.png|Rey William en El príncipe encantado. Master-control-program-tron-3.6.jpg|Programa Control Maestro (PCM) en Tron. Stu Nahan 1.png|Stu Nahan en Rocky (doblaje SISSA). Siiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg|Richard en La terminal. Wonka - 1971-1s.jpg|Reportero de TV en Alemania en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). Wonka - 1971-2m.jpg|Reportero de TV #3 también en Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (doblaje SISSA). Látigo-1971-1e.jpg|Ez en Látigo. Un hombre llamadao caballo-1f.jpg|Batise en Un hombre llamado caballo. Barbarella-1o.jpg|Jean-Paul en Barbarella. Dr._Strangelove-1964-1a10.jpg|Presidente Merkin Muffley en Dr. insólito. The_Haunting_-1f.jpg|Bud Fredericks en La mansión de los espectros. Joseph_Whemple_-_The_Mummy_1959.jpg|Joseph Whemple en La momia (doblaje original). Smith KeenInforme.gif|Smith Keen en El informe pelícano. Los malvados de Yuma-1y.jpg|Juez de junta de perdón en Los malvados de Yuma. Jailhouse Rock -1957-2k.jpg|Guardia de prisión en El prisionero del Rock and Roll. Jailhouse Rock -1957-1s.jpg|Sr. August Van Alden también en El prisionero del Rock and Roll. Padre -The Curse of Frankenstein (1957).jpg|Padre en La maldición de Frankenstein. Baron-0.jpg|Baron Frankenstein (Charles Dance) en Victor Frankenstein. Almas en conflicto-1954-1b.jpg|Dave Colby en Almas perdidas. LS04.jpg|Andrew Jackson en Estrella del destino. Reina africana-1a.jpg|El hermano en La reina africana. Reina africana-1f.jpg|Primer oficial también en La reina africana. Ksm09.jpg|Austin (Cliente de Zafari) en Las minas del rey Salomón. El hijo de dracula-1943-1a13.jpg|Juez Simmons en El hijo de Drácula (redoblaje). Mr._Smee_Peter_Pan_2003.png|Sr. Smee en Peter Pan (2003). El_duque_huck.jpg|El Duque en Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn. Arghur Arden.jpg|Dr. Arthur Arden / Hans Gruper en American Horror Story: Asylum. Bert Doogan.png|Bert Doogan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey en Anatomía según Grey. Cyrusroses6.png|Cyrus Rose en Chica indiscreta (2ª y 3ª temp. y 2 recap.). El Zorro-1957-1959-1a8.jpg|Cabo Reyes en El Zorro. AOS-Jacobs.png|General Jacobs en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel). 0d0e94d00ad91cf23842ca1d3dcfc640.jpeg|Papá Nicols en Drake & Josh. Hart to hart -1c.jpg|Max en Los Hart investigadores. The_hood.jpg|La Capucha en la serie Thunderbirds. Capitan de la guardia de winkie emdoz 1939.png|Capitán de la Guardia de Winkie en El Mago de Oz. Rabino Hyman Krustofsky.png|Rabino Hyman Krustofski en Los Simpson (temp. 15, ep. 319). Haroldzoid.jpg|Harold Zoid de Futurama (temp. 3, ep. 40). Francis Griffin.jpg|Francis Griffin en Padre de familia (temp. 7, ep. 128). Pastor-0.jpg|Pastor en Cleveland (ep. 5). ViejoSpockMAD.JPG|Viejo Spock en MAD (temp. 4, ep. 87). Thor-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-2.69.jpg|Thor (un ep.) en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Repartidor de leche.jpg|Repartidor de leche en Dragon Ball. Yamato-1p.jpg|Zandor en Crucero espacial Yamato. El gato con botas-1969-1n.jpg|Lucifer en El gato con botas (1969). El gato con botas-1969-1h.jpg|Gato asesino # 3 también en El gato con botas (1969). Bullfrog B.png|Sapo en Bambi (redoblaje 1969). Jack y la bruja-1967-1k.jpg|Cuervo en Jack y la bruja. Doctor Hoovey.jpg|Dr. Micron en Horton y los Micróseres. Abuelo de teo.png|Abuelo de Teo y Paul (1ª voz) en Teo. DPS Dr. Hager.png|Dr. Hager en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje). Francisco-Cuoco1.jpg|Augusto en Amazonia (3ª fase). America zehigino.jpg|Zé Higino en América. Celebridade ubaldo.jpg|Ubaldo Quintela en Celebridad. 1764806-6727-atm14.jpg|Schmidt en Siete pecados. Passione diogenes.jpg|Diogenes en Passione. Alexeiarrow.png|Alexi Leonov en Flecha (2ª temp.). Larry King.jpg|Larry King en Mi encuentro conmigo y Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb. HPKicnetAlbusDumbledore.png|Albus Dumbledore en Harry Potter for Kinect. Bestia.jpg|Bestia en La Bella y la Bestia (1987). Superfriends_1980.jpg|Segundo Narrador en Los Superamigos. Tomyjerrycortos.jpg|Narración e insertos en Tom y Jerry (primera etapa, doblaje original). lost_terry_o_quinn_john_locke_dvdbash_262.jpg|Ha doblado a Terry O'Quinn en diversas entregas. Ian_Holm_.jpg|La voz recurrente de Ian Holm. JamesCromwell.jpg|También ha doblado a James Cromwell en algunas producciones. JohnVoight (1).jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Jon Voight. JimCummings.jpg|Es una de las voces mas habituales del actor de voz estadounidense Jim Cummings. Francisco Colmenero (nacido en México D.F., el 28 de febrero de 1932) es uno de los actores y directores de doblaje mexicanos más populares actualmente en México y Latinoamérica. Su carrera en el medio del doblaje se remonta a más de sesenta años de trayectoria ininterrumpida, iniciando su carrera en R. K. Tompkins y Asociados. Es reconocido por ser el narrador más común en las producciones de Walt Disney Pictures desde 1977 hasta la fecha, en reemplazo de José Manuel Rosano, la voz de Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos, la voz de Pumba en la franquicia de El rey león, las voces de Mickey Mouse y Goofy durante varios años, las voces de Pedro el Malo y Pluto en casi todas sus apariciones, haber doblado a personajes clásicos como a Pablo Mármol, a Scooby-Doo, al Pato Lucas y a varios personajes de la franquicia de los Looney Tunes en múltiples ocasiones, al abuelo en Heidi, Santa Claus en repetidas ocasiones y el narrador de la serie Los Superamigos. Trabajó con sus cuñados Edmundo Santos y José Manuel Rosano como asistente de dirección. A la muerte del señor Edmundo ocupó el puesto de director de doblaje de la mayoría de los proyectos de Disney hasta finales de los años ochenta. Además es habitual que labore como consultor, traductor o gerente creativo en las producciones de la misma empresa. Biografía Francisco Colmenero es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con una larga trayectoria en la especialidad de doblaje de voz ingresando en ella en el año de 1954, en la que, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado como director, traductor-adaptador, director musical y, ocasionalmente, como cantante. También ha laborado como jefe de producción. Desde 1977 fue accionista de la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. mejor conocida como "Estrellita", en honor a la actriz cubana Estrellita Díaz, empresa fundada por Don Edmundo Santos (comediante, bailarín, letrista, arreglista y director de doblaje) quién dirigió los doblajes al español de Disney desde 1943 hasta 1977. Entre las series, películas, caricaturas y documentales en las que ha participado como actor o director, ha sido narrador de La Bella y la Bestia, la voz de Pumba del Rey león en todas sus apariciones y últimamente el Sheriff de Cars, además es la voz para Hispanoamérica del personaje John Locke de la serie Lost. En Chile ha grabado avisos publicitarios para la marca de cervezas Escudo de CCU y la marca de jugos Kapo de Coca-Cola. Entre sus voces más reconocidas están las de Goofy desde los 60 hasta 1993 y Pedro el Malo de las animaciones de Disney, Papá Pitufo de la serie Los Pitufos, la voz del narrador en la clásica serie Super Amigos y el Abuelo en Heidi. También es el narrador de acento norteño (Waylon Jennings) de Los Dukes de Hazzard. A lo largo de su carrera profesional ha combinado el doblaje de voz con la locución comercial, actividades en las que hoy en día continúa plenamente activo. Filmografía Películas Ian Holm *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) *Renacimiento (2006) - Jonas Muller *El aviador (2004) - Profesor Fitz (versión Miramax) *El señor de los anillos: El retorno del rey (2003) - Bilbo Bolsón *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) - Bilbo Bolsón *eXistenZ (1999) - Kiri Vinokur Bill Barretta *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets (2011) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Chef sueco *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Oso Retho *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Chef sueco Jon Voight *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2008) - Patrick Gates *Camino a la gloria (2006) - Adolph Rupp *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Patrick Gates *Holes (2003) - Don Señor / Marion Sevillo *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Franklin D. Roosevelt ]] James Cromwell *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy (tráiler) *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Padre Donald Frank Callahan *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Bob *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Granjero Hogget *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Granjero Hogget Donald Pleasence *Halloween 4: El regreso de Michael Myers (1988) - Dr. Loomis *Halloween (1978) - Dr. Loomis *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian George Gaynes *Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Cdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Cdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 4: Los ciudadanos se defienden(1987) - Cdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 3: De vuelta a la escuela (1986) - Cdte. Eric Lassard Jerry Nelson *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Statler *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Statler *Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Jacob Marley (Statler) *La película de los Muppets (1979) - Lew Zealand (redoblaje) Steve Whitmire *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Statler *Los Muppets (2011) - Statler *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler Richard Riehle *Buddies: Cazadores de tesoros (2012) - Thomas Howard *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Santa Claus *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Bob Bigalow Carl Reiner *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Saul Bloom John Cleese *La pajareada (2011) - Narrador de la historia *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Profesor Barnhardt *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Sr. Munday James Garner *Diario de una pasión (2004) - Duke / Noah Calhoun (2ª versión) *Divinos secretos (2002) - Shepard James "Shep" Walker *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Frank Watters Martin Landau *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Jerry Duran *Apuesta final (1998) - Abe Petrovsky *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Geppetto Patrick Stewart *Ted 2 (2015) - Narrador *Ted (2012) - Narrador [[Paul Dooley|'Paul Dooley']] * Other People (2015) - Ronnie * Insomnia (2002) - Charlie Nyback Alun Armstrong *Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos (2004) - Cardenal Jinette *Millonarios (2004) - San Pedro August Schellenberg *Una misión de justicia (2007) - White Deer *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Mindo Bernard Lee *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) - M (redoblaje DVD) *007: Desde Rusia con Amor (1963) - M (redoblaje DVD) Bill Cobbs *Paulie (1998) - Virgil *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Bill Devaney Don Knotts *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Theodore *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Bert Edward Asner *Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa Claus *Animal (2001) - Jefe Wilson Herbert Lom *El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Comisionado Charles Dreyfus *Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Bernabé M. Emmet Walsh *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Tío Bob *Frío de perros (2002) - George Robert Klein *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Jonathan Timpleman *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Larry Kelson Eddie Jones * La terminal (2004) - Richard * Alma de héroes (2003) - Samuel Riddle (2ª versión) Rip Torn *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Comandante Sherman *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam Walter Matthau *Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - Max Goldman *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Zachary Garber F. Murray Abraham *El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Sr. Moustafa *Un hombre inocente (1989) - Virgil Cane Keenan Wynn * Asesino a precio fijo (1972) - Harry McKenna * A quemarropa (1967) - Yost Joe Flynn * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) - Dean Eugene Higgins * Cupido motorizado (1968) - Havershaw Otros *El regreso de Mary Poppins (2018) - Voces adicionales *Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable (2018) - Viejo Winslow *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Din-Don (Ian McKellen) *La luz entre los océanos (2016) - Ralph Addicott (Jack Thompson) *El buen amigo gigante (2016) - EL BAG (tráiler) / Voces adicionales *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) - Voces adicionales *Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Baron Frankenstein (Charles Dance) *Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Voces adicionales *Vacaciones (2015) - Clark Griswold (Chevy Chase) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Arthur (Michael Caine) *Annabelle (2014) - Hombre en televisión *Adultos primerizos (2014) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *Si estuvieras aqui (2014) - Rabino Twersky (Allan Rich) *La vida silenciosa (2013) - Voces adicionales *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Insertos *El llanero solitario (2013) - Voces adicionales / Insertos (tráiler) *La verdad oscura (2012) - General Aguila (Alfredo Alvarez) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Director de la CIA (James Gandolfini) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Rodin (Richard Jenkins) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Obadiah Price (Lanny Flaherty) / Polícia #1 en 1969 (James Martin Kelly) *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2012) - Insertos *Los Pitufos (2011) - Papá Pitufo (Jonathan Winters) (tráiler Cinépolis) *Los descendientes (2011) - Dr. Johnston (Milt Kogan) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Voces adicionales *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Voces adicionales *Año nuevo (2011) - Abuelo Jed (Jack McGee) *Nacidos para matar (2011) - Hunter (Robert De Niro) (doblaje de TV) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voz en noticiero #2 *El oso Yogi: La película (2010) - Narrador (Josh R. Thompson) *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Paul Emmett (Tom Wilkinson) (redoblaje) *El discurso del rey (2010) - Winston Churchill (Timothy Spall) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) - Decano (Dan Ziskie) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Papa (Yevgeni Lazarev) *Four Christmases (2008) - Howard McVie (Robert Duvall) (doblaje original) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Presidente Rossevelt (versión Warner) *Travesura de Perro (2008) - Insertos *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) - Voces adicionales *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales *Paranoia (2007) - Narrador del programa / Insertos *Letra y música (2007) - Insertos *Encantada (2007) - Jefe de banda (Tony Machine) *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Congresista Burrows (Harve Presnell) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) - Voces adicionales *La hija de Santa (2006) - Santa Claus (George Wendt) *Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Sr. Ryan (Jimmy Buffett) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Voz de Guía (Stephen Fry) *¡Gol! (2005) - Entrenador mexicano *El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Voz en TV *Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Bod (Morgan Lund) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Lorde Rhodes (Roger Hammond) *Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Angus (Paul Freeman) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Lord Palimore (Tom Poston) *Thunderbirds (2004) - Voz de cuenta regresiva *Bodas y prejuicios (2004) - Voces adicionales *El aviador (2004) - Voces adicionales (versión Warner) *Peter Pan (2003) - Sr. Smee (Richard Briers) *Alma de héroes (2003) - Sam (Carl M. Craig) (versión Dreamworks) *Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) - Abogado (Jeffrey Tambor) *Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Entrenador Eugene Simowitz (Ron Gabriel) *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sir Wilkes (Kenneth Welsh) *Matrix recargado (2003) - Narrador / Voces adicionales *Didi: El cupido atolondrado (2003) - Dr. Poleto (Mauro Mendonça) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Rehén polaco / Conductor de limusina *Terminator 3 (2003) - Dr. Peter Silberman (Earl Boen) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Narración *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Juez *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Fozzie *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Henry Balkan (Jack Betts) / Narrador *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Larry (Walker Boone) *Darkness (2002) - Albert Rua (Giancarlo Giannini) *El aro (2002) - Insertos *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Victor Griffith (Jim Antonio) / Oficial en Pan Am *Fuimos soldados (2002) - Joe Galloway (Barry Pepper) *Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Extraterrestre / Narrador *Evolución (2001) - Gobernador Lewis (Dan Aykroyd) / Insertos *Ántrax (2001) - Artur Kowalski *La balada de Lucy Whipple (2001) - Juez *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Narración e insertos *Lakeboat (2000) - Pierman (Encargado del muelle) (Peter Falk) *Viaje censurado (2000) - Insertos/Abuelo Jack *Mi vida como una rata (2000) - Hubert Flynn (Pete Postlethwaite) *My five wives (2000) - Monte Peterson (Rodney Dangerfield) *El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Insertos *¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Daniel "Big Dan" Teague (John Goodman) *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Pablo Mármol (Stephen Baldwin) *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Policía en concurso / Insertos *Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) - Larry King *Náufrago (2000) - Piloto Albert R. Miller / Insertos / Voces adicionales *El mundo de Andy (1999) - Maynard Smith (Vincent Schiavelli) (redoblaje) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Richard Holmes (Michael Fairman) / Insertos *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Chef sueco / Narración *El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Título *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Harry Terwilliger (Jeffrey DeMunn) / Insertos *Matrix (1999) - Dozer (Anthony Ray Parker) / Piloto de helicóptero (Bernard Ledger) *Rescate explosivo (1999) - Narración *Belleza americana (1999) - Insertos / Voces adicionales *El engaño (1998) - Juez Russo (Wilbur Fitzgerald) *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Narración *Patrulla motorizada '99 - Comisionado (Robert Pine) *Contacto (1997) - David Drumlin (Tom Skerritt) *El jorobado (1997) - Insertos *La prisión de los secretos (1997) - Voces adicionales *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - General Charles Buford (Brian Keith) *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Narración *Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - LeRoy (Paul Harper) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Voces adicionales *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Sr. Malt (Bob Hoskins) / Insertos *La niñera inocente (1996) - Stan *La Roca (1996) - Insertos / General *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Pato Lucas (Dee Bradley Baker) / Golfista (William G. Schilling) / Jefe de Stan / Toro furioso / Presentación e insertos *Jim y el durazno gigante (1996) - Voces adicionales *Matilda (1996) - Insertos (versión cine) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Spa'am (Kevin Clash) / Sweetums (John Henson) *Rasputín (1996) - Obispo Hermogones (Peter Jeffrey) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Bruno (Brad Dourif) / Insertos *Nunca hables con extraños (1995) - Insertos *Presidentes muertos (1995) - Nicky (Larry McCoy) / Insertos *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Narración *El guardián de las palabras - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde (Leonard Nimoy) / Pirata gordo *El gran salto (1994) - Insertos *Jacob (1994) - Adivino / Narrador *Los Picapiedras (1994) - Pablo Mármol (Rick Moranis) *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Santa Claus original (John Pasquin) *The air up there (1994) - Padre O'Hara (Dennis Patrick) *Abracadabra (1993) - Maestro (Garry Marshall) (redoblaje) *Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - El Duque (Robbie Coltrane) / Insertos *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Tony Taglialucci (Frank Minucci) *El club de la buena estrella (1993) - Maestro Chong (Victor Wong) / Presentación e insertos *La tienda (1993) - Leland Gaunt (Max von Sydow) / Narración (redoblaje) *Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Sacerdote (Padre Tomlin) (Melvin Ward) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Milton Glickman (Fyvush Finkel) / Presentación *Abraham (1993) - Abraham (personaje) (Richard Harris) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Smith Keen (John Lithgow) *Article 99 (1992) - Sam Abrams (Eli Wallach) *Batman regresa (1992) - Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough) (doblaje original) *La muerte le sienta bien (1992) - Sacerdote en el funeral (John Ingle) / Insertos *Voceadores (1992) - Theodore Roosevelt (David James Alexander) *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Dr. Hager (George Martin) (redoblaje) *Los Telelocos (1989) - Gandhi (Gandhi II) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Operador de radio / Policía *Renegades (1989) - Red Crow (Floyd Westerman) *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Caballero del Grial (Robert Eddison) (redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (Reginald VelJohnson) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Hector Pleshette (Gourmet de la TV) (Louis Turenne) (redoblaje mexicano) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Narración *La Bella y la Bestia (1987) - Bestia/Príncipe (John Savage) / Presentación *Blanca Nieves (1987) - Fiddy (Gary Friedkin) / El Rey, el padre de Blanca Nieves (Douglas Sheldon) / Presentación *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Voces tenebrosas en el bosque / Presentación *La bella durmiente (1987) - Rey (David Holliday) / Presentación *El príncipe encantado (1986) - Rey William (Clive Revill) / Presentación *Luna de miel embrujada (1986) - Dr. Paul Abbot (Paul L. Smith) *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Voces adicionales *Psicosis II (1983) - Alguacil John Hunt (Hugh Gillin) (redoblaje) *Tron (1982) - Programa Control Maestro (PCM) (David Warner) / Presentación e insertos *El octágono (1980) - Katsumoto (Yuki Shimoda) / Insertos *Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - Rescatista en los Alpes / Presentación (doblaje original) *La película de los Muppets (1979) - Statler (Richard Hunt) / Chef sueco y Dr. Dientes (Jim Henson) / Heladero (Bob Hope) / Lew Lord (Orson Welles) / Insertos (redoblaje) *El abismo negro (1979) - Dr. Hans Reinhardt (Maximilian Schell) *Teléfono (1977) - Harkey Standburg (Frank Marth) *Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Hoagy (Red Buttons) / Propietario (Robert Easton) *New York, New York (1977) - Tony Harwell (Lionel Stander) *Rocky (1976) - Stu Nahan / Presentación e insertos (doblaje original) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Tim (Tim Conway) *El alimento de los dioses (1976) - Operario del ferry (Reg Tunnicliffe) / Presentación *Un viernes alocado (1976) - Sr. Andrews (papá de Annabel) (Sean Astin) (doblaje original) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Sir Charles Lyndon (Frank Middlemass) *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Presentación (doblaje original) *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian (Donald Pleasence) *Pandilleros en apuros (1975) - Ladrón *Los osos y yo (1974) - Oliver Red Fern *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *El exorcista (1973) - Teniente William F. Kinderman (Lee J. Cobb) (versión extendida) *El emperador del norte (1973) - Policía (Simon Oakland) *Loca venganza (1972) - Simpson (Ed Lauter) / Presentación *Asesino a precio fijo (1972) - Presentación *Travesuras de una bruja (1971) - Emelius Browne (David Tomlinson) (Una estrofa final de la canción "Treguna Mekoides") / Oso pescador (Dal McKennon) *Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Reportero de TV en Alemania / Reportero de TV #3 (doblaje SISSA) *Látigo (1971) - Ez (Henry Jones) *Aeropuerto (1970) - Teniente Ordway (Alan Reed) *Un hombre llamado caballo (1970) - Batise (Jean Gascon) / Narrador e insertos *Ana de los mil días (1969) - Presentación *La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Ministro (Anthony Nicholls) *Pescador pescado (1969) - Voces adicionales *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Insertos *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Narrador *Barbarella (1968) - Narrador / Jean-Paul (Giancarlo Cobelli) *Chica rara (1968) - Tom Branca (Gerald Mohr) / Presentación e insertos *Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) - Hombre #2 / Voces adicionales *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Emile Paraulis (Clément Harari) *La hora 25 (1967) - (1967) Presentación *Robin Crusoe (1966) - Tanamashu (jefe de nativos) (Akim Tamiroff) *Cuando sólo el corazón ve (1965) - Conductor del bus / Insertos *Las nuevas aventuras de Merlín Jones (1965) - Sr. Dearborne (Frank Faylen) *Los hijos de Katie Elder (1965) - Charlie Biller (John Qualen) / Narrador *La más grande historia jamás contada (1965) - Centuríon (John Wayne) / Narrador e Insertos *La noche de la iguana (1964) - Insertos *Mary Poppins (1964) - Tío Albert (Ed Wynn) / Loro Paraguas (David Tomlinson) / Sr. Grubbs (banquero) (Cyril Delevanti/Thurl Ravenscroft (voz cantada)) *Dr. Insólito o como aprendí a despreocuparme y amar la bomba (1964) - Presidente Merkin Muffley (Peter Sellers) *Verano mágico (1963) - Mr. Perkins (O.Z. Whitehead) / Clover (Paul E. Burns) *007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Insertos (doblaje original) *Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Narrador *La mansión de los espectros (1963) - Bud Fredericks (Paul Maxwell) / Presentación inicial *Los reyes del sol (1963) - Narrador (James Coburn) / Insertos *Safari sensacional (1963) - Matt Merriwether - (Bob Hope) *Hans Brinker o los patines de plata (1962) - Dr. Boekman (Gunnar Sjöberg) *Casi ángeles (1962) - Narrador / Max Heller (Peter Weck) *El día más largo (1962) - General Dwight Eisenhower (Henry Grace / Allen Swift (voz)) / Soldado que pierde su rifle en la playa (Peter Helm) / Soldado Martini (Sal Mineo) / Army Ranger ''(Robert Wagner) / Soldado Watney (Michael Medwin) (1.ª voz) / Jean (Maurice Poli) / Teniente Fritz Theen (Rainer Penkert) / Presentación e insertos *El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Primer Ministro (Clinton Sundberg) / Asistente del Rey *El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman) / Presentación / Insertos *El retorno a la caldera del diablo (1961) - Insertos *Nikki, el perro salvaje (1961) - Jacques Lebeau (Emile Genest) *Posesión satánica (1961) - Narrador *El Alamo (1960) - Presentación *Intriga Internacional (1959) - Agente de inteligencia #2 (Walter Coy) / Narrador *La Momia (1959) - Joseph Whemple (Raymond Huntley) (doblaje original) *Pregúntale a ella (1959) - Sr. Fairbanks (Percy Helton) / Insertos *El inconquistable sexo débil (1958) - Narrador (David Hedison) *La cabeza maléfica (1958) - Soldado de caballería Kennedy (Trooper Kennedy) (Phil Harvey) / Policía #1 (George Alexander) / Presentación *La maja desnuda (1958) - Primer Ministro Manuel Godoy (Amedeo Nazzari) / Insertos *Los malditos de Yuma (1958) - Juez de junta de perdón (Hal Taggart) *Prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Guardia de prisión (Dick Rich) / Sr. August Van Alden (Grandon Rhodes) *La maldición de Frankenstein (1957) - Padre (Alex Gallier) / Narrador *Los valientes también huyen (1956) - General Leadbetter (Robert Foulk)/ Alex (Morgan Woodward) *Julia (1956) - Detective Mace (Jack Kruschen) *La mujer robada (1956) - Insertos *Para atrapar al ladrón (1955) - Narración e insertos *Ámame o déjame (1955) - Insertos *Almas perdidas (1954) - Dave Colby (Murvyn Vye) *El monstruo de la laguna negra (1954) - Narrador *El valle de los reyes (1954) - Insertos *La reina virgen (1953) - Insertos *El precio de un hombre (1953) - Insertos *Niágara (1953) - Narrador *Estrella del destino (1952) - Andrew Jackson (Lionel Barrymore) / Insertos *Ivanhoe (1952) - Narrador *Scaramouche (1952) - Narrador *Cautivos del mal (1952) - Narrador *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Narración (Peter Bull) / Presentación en cápsula inicial (Patrick Macnee) *Quo Vadis (1951) - Narrador (Walter Pidgeon) *La reina africana (1951) - El hermano (Robert Morley) / Primer oficial (Theodore Bikel) / Insertos *La rosa negra (1950) - Narrador *Las minas del rey Salomón (1950) - Princípe Umbopa (en exilio) (Siriaque) / Austin (Cliente de Zafari) (John Banner) / Insertos *Un gran tipo de papá (1950) - Jim Bracken (Walter Baldwin) *Almas en la hoguera (1949) - Narrador *El tercer hombre (1949) - Narrador *Anna Karenina (1948) - Narrador e insertos *El mundo de Lassie (1948) - Presentación *Las llaves del reino (1944) - Padre Tarrant (Arthur Shields) / Presentación *El hijo de Drácula (1943) - Juez Simmons (Samuel H. Hinds) (redoblaje) *Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Insertos *Sangre y arena (1941) - Conductor del tren (Francisco Moreno) / Insertos *Hacia otros mundos (1940) - Narrador *Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Abuelo Joad (Charley Grapewin) *El Mago de Oz (1939) - Capitán de la Guardia de Winkie / Narrador / Presentación e insertos *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Narrador *Susana de las montañas (1939) - Supt. Andrew Standing (Moroni Olsen) / Presentación, narración e insertos *Jesse James (1938) - Narrador *Florecita de loto (1936) - Juez J.D. Booth (J. Edward Bromberg) / Presentación *La dama de las camelias (1936) - Narrador Películas animadas 'Mel Blanc' *El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - Bob Cratchit (Porky) / Santa Claus / Demonio de Tazmania *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica - Porky / Gallo Claudio / Taz / Spike / Narrador *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos - Porky / Psiquiatra / Narrador *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Porky / Coyote / Elmer Gruñón / Narracion (doblaje orginal) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs - Porky (doblaje original) / Pato Lucas / El gigante / Elvis el gorila / Cuentacuentos / Narración (redoblaje) *Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny - Porky *Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra - Pablo Mármol *Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El caballero caballeroso: la loca película del conejo de la suerte - Porky / Gato callejero (doblaje original) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) 'Jim Cummings' *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Pedro el Malo *Mickey celebra la navidad - Pedro el Malo *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Jacques *El Rey León - Topo *Goofy, la película - Pedro el Malo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee (Santa Claus) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Oppenheimer 'Ernie Sabella' *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Pumba *El Rey León III - Pumba *El Rey León II - Pumba *El Rey León - Pumba *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Pumba 'Daws Butler' *El regalo navideño de Gasparín - Yogi / León Melquíades / Huckleberry Hound *La primera Navidad de Yogi - Yogi - El León Melquíades / Huckleberry Hound '''Scott Innes' *Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Scooby-Doo John Goodman *La Princesa y el Sapo - Eli "Papi" LaBouff *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus *Frosty regresa - Frosty Michael Wallis *Cars 3 - Sheriff *Cars 2 - Sheriff *Cars - Sheriff Chris Parnell *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Mosca *Hotel Transylvania - Mosca John Cleese *El Club de los Villanos con Mickey y sus Amigos - Narrador *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Voz en off Neil Morrissey *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Lofty / Insertos *Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación - Lofty / Insertos Kenneth Mars *La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios - Abuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Abuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano - Abuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Abuelo Otros *101 Dálmatas - Horacio *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Horacio *Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Narrador / Iago (tráiler para VHS) *Amigos inseparables - El Gran Duque *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate - Secretario del Interior *Bambi - Sapo (redoblaje mexicano de 1969) *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Director Colmenero (Dean Buzzwell) *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Narrador *Bernardo y Bianca - Sr. Snoops / Abuelo Tortuga *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Locutor de radio *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Lhikan (Turaga) *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Paloma en porche / Voz en televisión *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Cornelius *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Feliz (redoblaje 1964) / Gruñón / Narrador (redoblaje 2001) *Coco - Don Hidalgo *Dumbo - Sr. Cigüeña / Cuervo Regordete / Payaso #1 / Payaso #4 / Payaso #5 (versión mexicana) *El cadáver de la novia - Anciano Gutknecht *El caldero mágico - Soldado #2 *El camino hacia El Dorado - Guardia #1 *El cascanueces - Coronel Cacahuate / Insertos *El libro de la selva - Dizzy / Insertos (doblaje para el material adicional en DVD) *El libro de la selva 2 - Dizzy *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Narrador *El mundo mágico de Bella - Concertina / Narrador *El Príncipe y el Mendigo - Goofy / Pedro el Malo *El regalo navideño de Gasparín - Narrador *El rey león - Hienas (¡Que viva el Rey!) *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata - Gruñón *El señor de los milagros - Cleopas Daniel (Massey) *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Sr. Cronos (doblaje original) *El zorro y el sabueso - Amos Slade *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Amos Slade *Fantasía - Presentador / Narrador / Deems Taylor *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Hexxus / Iguana / Padre de Crysta / Inserto final *Francisco, el caballero de Asís - Narrador *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Santa Claus *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Insertos *Héroes de la fe - Narrador historia de Bernardette / Historia de San Nicolas / Anciano San Nicolas *Historias de princesas - Voces adicionales *Horton y los Micróseres - Dr. Micron / Insertos *Hotel Transylvania - Voces adicionales (tráiler) *Isla Calaca - Pulpo *La dama y el vagabundo - Tofi / Bull (doblaje original) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Voces adicionales *La bella y la bestia - Panadero / Dueño de librería / Lumbre / Narrador *La espada en la piedra - Kay (una escena) / Anunciador del Torneo *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Merlín (John Gielgud) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Salsa de soya *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Abuelo Búho *La primera Navidad de Yogi - Otto el chef (una escena) / Narrador *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Narrador (James Earl Jones) *La Navidad de Winnie Pooh - Igor (doblaje original) *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mickey Mouse (corto El cuento de Navidad de Mickey) / Goofy (corto El cuento de Navidad de Mickey) / Pluto / Gruñón *La telaraña de Charlotte - Templeton *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs - Insertos (doblaje original) *La vuelta al mundo de Piolín - Pato Lucas *Las 12 pruebas de Astérix - Obélix / Panoramix / Senador romano #1 (doblaje original) *Las aventuras de Tintín - Nestor *LEGO Batman: La película - Jor-El *Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny - Satán / Narrador / Insertos *Los Aristogatos - Lafayette / Gato Inglés / Gato Ruso / Lechero *Magos y gigantes - Mago Enigma *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas - Goofy *Monsters University - Voces adicionales (tráiler) *Navidad con Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás (anciano) *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida - Presidente de la Sociedad de Arqueología *Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad - Padre / Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Narrador / Insertos *Policías y ratones - Ratón inválido / Secuaz de Ratigan #1 / Bartolomé / Tipo en el bar *Pollitos en fuga - Fowler *Regreso a la Tierra de Oz - Hombre cabeza de calabaza / Cuervo *Robin Hood - Sheriff de Nottingham / Capitán de la guardia / Rey Ricardo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Monstruo de la alcantarilla *Shrek - Guardia (tráiler) *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Murphy *Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad - Santa Claus / Narrador *Tarzán - Padre de Tantor *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Rey de los Duendes *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Troll alto *Tin Tin en el Lago de los Tiburones - Hernández y Fernández *Todos los perros van al cielo - Carafea / Sir Reginald (doblaje original) *Tom y Jerry: La película - Puggsy / Dr. J. Caradulce Cachetín / Gato pandillero 2 / Presentación e insertos *Toy Story - Voz en off de Pizza Planeta / Rex y Narrador (tráiler) *Trolls - Capitán Starfunkle / Guardia Berteno (Chad) *Un borrico en Navidad - Papá de Muchacho / Creador de figuras de barro / Mercader gordo *Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan - Toplofty *Un cuento de Navidad - Santa Claus *Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Vacas vaqueras - Sheriff *Vida salvaje - Pingüino locutor *Wifi Ralph - Gruñón Series de TV Robert Pine *Patrulla motorizada - Sgto. Joseph "Joe" Getraer *La oficina - Gerard Halpert *Esposas desesperadas - Dr. Delson Terry O'Quinn *Lost - John Locke *Curiosidad - Presentador *Círculo de fuego - Oliver Booth [[Stuart Pankin|'Stuart Pankin']] * El mundo de Riley - Director Yancy * A todo ritmo - Santa Claus * Dinosaurios - Earl Sinclair James Cromwell *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dr. Arthur Arden / Hans Gruper *El misterio de Salem's Lot - Padre Donald / Frank Callahan [[Bill Barretta|'Bill Barretta']] * Studio DC: Almost Live - Chef Sueco / Dr. Dientes / Bobo el oso * Los Muppets (serie de TV) - Chef sueco [[Steve Whitmire|'Steve Whitmire']] * Studio DC: Almost Live - Statler * Los Muppets (serie de TV) - Statler Otros *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tío Mel (Blake Clark) / Bert Doogan (Dan Desmond) *Alias - Dr. Atticus Liddell *Anatomía según Grey - Thatcher Grey *Camino al cielo - Bill Cassidy (Ned Beatty) / Barney (Barney Martin) / Sr. Doyle (Anthony Charnota) / Gabe (James Earl Jones) / Sr. Meyers (Kenneth Tigar) / Ronald James (Robert Culp) / Juez (Byron Webster) / Sycopomp (Bob Hope) / Voces adicionales *Chica indiscreta - Cyrus Rose (Wallace Shawn) (temp. 1-2) (2008-2009) *Cory en la Casa Blanca - Insertos *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Dallas - Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs / Presentación, créditos e insertos *Dallas (2012) - Mitch Lobell / Títulos e insertos *Dinosaurios - Narrador *Dos tipos audaces - Presentación e insertos (algunos episodios) *Drake & Josh - Papá Nichols / Presentador del concurso de salsas *El espía y la dama - Narrador *El F.B.I en accion - Narrador *El hombre de la Atlántida - Narrador *El meteoro submarino - Narrador / Voces adicionales *Enos - Teniente Joseph Broggi (John Denher) y Presentación e insertos *Esposas desesperadas - Padre Crowley (Jeff Doucette) / Dr. McCarthy (Matt Riedy) *Estoy en la banda - Agente Kuristasistán (Ed Blanc) *Flecha - Alexi Leonov (Eugene Lipinski) (2ª temp.) *Hannah Montana - Narración / Letreros / Santa Claus / Voces adicionales *Inhumans (serie de TV) - Voces adicionales *Kirby Buckets - Dr. Golpe en la Panza *La familia Munster - Abuelo Munster (redoblaje) *La Mujer Maravilla - Narrador *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Guardia / Travis *Los cuentos de Shirley Temple - Emperador (ep. "El traje nuevo del emperador") *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Narrador (Waylon Jennings) *Los Hart investigadores - Max (Lionel Stander) / Insertos y créditos iniciales *Los Munster de hoy - Abuelo Munster *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - General Jacobs (Glenn Morshower) (versión Disney/Marvel) *Malcolm - Ed (Temp. 5 ep 93) *Medium - Gregory King (Christopher McDonald) (Temp 3 ep 18) (2007) *Miami Vice - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Par de reyes - Insertos / Hombre Tarantula / Voces adicionales *Peter Punk - Santa Claus *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Santa Claus (John Sumner) *Robin de Sherwood - Presentación e insertos *Roxana Banana - Narrador *Señorita Cometa - Sr. Ishihara (2ª voz, eps. 49-79) / Maestro Kosuke Yahima (pintor) / Presentación e insertos (todos doblaje original) *Spenser, investigador - Presentación e insertos *The Thundermans - Juez en Feria de Ciencias *Thunderbirds (serie de TV) - Voz de cuenta regresiva / Insertos y presentación / La Capucha (The Hood) / varios *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Sr. Tipton / Insertos / Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Insertos *Zeke y Luther - Santa Claus / Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos *Automan **Leonard Martin (Don Gordon) (ep. 2) **Rudolph Brock (Clu Gulager) (ep. 3) **Capitán Alberto Romano (Cesare Danova) (ep. 4) **Edward M. Scanlin (Gerald Gordon) (ep. 5) **Teniente Malcolm Whittaker (Jeff Pomerantz) (ep. 6) **Comisario Clay Horton (Richard Lynch) (ep. 8) **Sid "Lee" Cole (Michael McGuire) (ep. 9) **Keith Gillette (Peter Marshall) (ep. 10) **Dennis Stanton (James T. Callahan) (ep. 11) **Voces adicionales *El Zorro (1957) **Cabo Reyes (Don Diamond) **Figueroa (Armand Alzamora) **Alcalde Donatio **Cochero **Soldado **Cpl. Del Gatto (Dick Rich) **Lancer Romero (James Griffith) **Indio **Josafat (Charles Stevens) **Padre (Mack Williams) Series animadas Daws Butler *El clan de Yogi - Yogi (resto) / Huckleberry Hound / León Melquíades (2da. voz) *Las olimpíadas de la risa - Melquíades / Oso Yogi / Huckleberry Hound *La carrera espacial de Yogi - Yogi / Huck *Los Locos de la Galaxia - Yogi / Huck Don Messick *El Show de Huckleberry Hound - Guardabosques Smith (Segmento El Oso Yogi) (algunos cortos) *El show del Oso Yogi - Narrador *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Scooby-Doo (ep. 4) *Hong Kong Phooey - Spot el Gato / Narrador *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Las olimpiadas de la risa - Scooby-Doo / El Despreciable Dalton / Narrador / Insertos *El reto de los Súper amigos - El Espantapájaros *Los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry - Spike Jim Cummings *El show del ratón - Pedro el Malo *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pedro el Malo *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Pedro el Malo *La tropa Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Mickey Mouse - Pedro el Malo *Los 7E - Abuelo Gruñón Bill Farmer *El show del ratón - Pluto *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pluto *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Pluto *La tropa Goofy - Goofy Ernie Sabella *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Pumba *La guardia del león - Pumba *El show del ratón - Pumba Frank Welker * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Héctor * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Pablo Mármol * Los pequeños Tom y Jerry - Lobo (inicio) Maurice LaMarche *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Oso Yogi *Los 7E - Gigante Otros *Aaahh Monstruos! - Snorch / Presentación e insertos *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Presentación e insertos *Bob el Constructor - Lofty / Narración y voz en off *Chip y Dale al rescate - Presentador / Voces adicionales *Cortos de Droopy - Droopy *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey Mouse / Goofy / Pedro el Malo / Voces adicionales / Narración *Cleveland - Pastor *Descontrol - Santa Claus *Donkey Kong Country - Krusha / Capitan Skurvy / Critter *Dragon Tales - Ord (algunos eps.) *El circo de Jojo - Sr. Spudinski *El clan de Yogi - Narración *El grupo increíble - Narración / Insertos *El laboratorio de Dexter - Abuelo de Dexter / Sr. Newman (algunos eps.) *El principito - El gran relojero *El nuevo show de Pedro y Pablo - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco - Pablo Morsa *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Narrador *El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry - Tom / Spike (Joe E. Ross) / Voces adicionales y ambientes *El reto de los Súper amigos - Narrador / Computadora del Salón de la Justicia / Jefe Apache / Cerebro / El Juguetero *El Show de Huckleberry Hound - Voces adicionales *El show de la Pantera Rosa - Piernas Locas Crane / Narración / Insertos (Las nuevas aventuras de la pantera rosa), Pancho (Tijuana Toads, -Pancho y Rancho-) *El show de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El show de Scooby-Doo - Insertos *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El show del Oso Yogi - Narración (un corto) *El show del ratón - Willie el Gigante / Gruñon / Voz en off *El show de Underdog - Narrador (Doblaje Original) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Stan, el guardia / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Glurmo / Burocrata 1.0 / Harold Zoid / Voces adicionales (1ª-4ª temp.) *Generación Fairytale - Merlín / Insertos / Voces adicionales *Godzilla - Voces adicionales *Gusano del futuro - Voces adicionales *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Scooby-Doo *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Voces adicionales *Hong Kong Phooey - Voces adicionales *Hoot Kloot - Lobo Loco / Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Santa Claus (un ep.) *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Árboles Tiki *Jelly Jamm - Rey *Kappa Mikey - Sr. Stereo / Voces adicionales *Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo - Magnus Magnuson *La casa de los dibujos - Narrador (ep. "La casa de los dibujos bebés") *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Willie el Gigante / Narrador / presentación de los personajes *La carrera espacial de Yogi - Voces adicionales / Narrador *La hora de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *La ley de Milo Murphy - Clyde Rickenbacker / Voces diversas *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Thor / Rey Agatorius *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Santa Claus / Insertos *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Hector / Pato Lucas / Insertos y presentación *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Narración (doblaje original) *Las chicas superpoderosas - El Mago de los Sueños *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Cabo / Encargado del registro *Las olimpíadas de la risa - Pablo Mármol / Canuto / Capitán Cavernicola / Simiolón *Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Looney Tunes **Porky / Gallo Claudio / Elmer Gruñón / Coyote / Taz / Spike / Narrador / Voces adicionales (tercera etapa) **Pato Lucas / Taz / Mugsy / Insertos (Cortos (90' s)) / Voces adicionales (cuarta etapa) *Los 7E - Narrador / Voces adicionales *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo - Scooby-Doo *Los aventureros del aire - Sargento Dunder / Raqueta / Insertos *Los Blufos - Narrador / Insertos *Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo - Lobo Mildew (2.ª voz) / Sabueso Bristle (2.ª voz) / Voces adicionales *Los Locos de la Galaxia - Narración y Lectura de Títulos / Voces adicionales *Los niños de Oz - Santa Claus *Los Osos Gummi - Zummi Gummi / Rey Gregor / Ogros / Gritty / Narración e Insertos *Los pequeños Muppets - Oso Fozzie / Tio Statler / Insertos *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales *Los Pitufos - Pitufo Gruñón / Pitufo Armonía (algunos eps.) / Padre Tiempo / Selwyn / Narración / Insertos / Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Rabino Hyman Krustofski (15ª temporada) *Los Súper amigos (1980) - Narrador / Voces adicionales *MAD - Papá Pitufo (Stan Lee) / Scooby-Doo / Pato Lucas / Bilbo Bolson / Santa Claus / Hechicero / Anciano / Shifu / Viejo Spock / Voces adicionales (4.ª temporada) *Maggie, una mosca con onda - Abuelo Pesky *Maggie y la bestia feroz - Hamilton Hocks *Mickey Mouse - Voces diversas / Insertos *Minnie Toons - Insertos *Muppet Babies (2018) - Statler *Padre de familia - Francis Griffin (7ª cap.128) / Santa Claus / Statler / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 7) *Patoaventuras - Flint MacNate / Pedro el Malo / Almirante Grimitz / Bautista (un ep.) / Bigtime, el Chico Malo (algunos eps.) / Burger, el Chico Malo / Voces adicionales *Patoaventuras (2017) - Flint MacNate *Pato Darkwing - Insertos / Buddy Flood / Liquidator / Voces adicionales *Pedro Picapiedra y sus amigos - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Phineas y Ferb - Narrador / Santa Claus *Piernas Locas Crane - Piernas Locas / Insertos *Pixie, Dixie y el Sr. Jinks - Perro / Juez *Planeta X - Papá de Troll *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Narración / Hombre de mudanza / Comisario (diferentes) / Tiburcio Tiburón / Malo #1 / Charly / Señor Weatherby / John Maxwell / Sr. Jenkins / Maestro titiritero / Drácula / Hombre Lobo #1 y #2 / Cocinero / Mayordomo / Capitán / Abogado Frank Creeps / Sr. Lee / Sr. Fu Lung Chi / Detective / Professor Instromg / Guardia bancario / Asa Shanks / Teniente / Sr. Grispy / Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Cassis *Sabrina, la brujita - Tio Quigley *Súper fisgón y Despistado - Voces adicionales *Tom y Jerry - Tom (algunos eps.) / Jerry (un ep.) / Insertos / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *Teo - Abuelo de Teo y Paul (1ª voz) / Insertos *Un show más - Anciano en auto / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-presente) *VeggieTales en casa - Voces adicionales Anime *Mazinger Z - Profesor Watson (eps. 86 y 87) (redoblaje, versión remasterizada) *Bakugan - Coredegon *Bleach - Noble que habla con Rukia (ep. 32) / Profesor en la sociedad de almas / Sirviente del clan Kuchiki *Dragon Ball - Repartidor de leche (ep. 17) *Gulliver Boy - Rey de Venecia / Narrador *Heidi - El abuelo / Sebastián / Narrador (primeros eps.) *Naruto - Tokoro / Sukeza / Gennö *Pokémon - Profesor Namba (1ª voz) *Pokémon Best Wishes! - Tokuzō *Sawamura, el campeón - Narrador de peleas *¡Stitch! - Voces adicionales *Tritón del mar - Narrador *Yam Yam y el genio - Padre de Ken / Títulos (inicio) *Zatch Bell - Albert *Dragon Ball Super - Doctor Rota Películas de anime *El Mago de Oz - León cobarde *Crucero espacial Yamato - Narrador / Zandor *El castillo de Cagliostro - Inspector Zúñiga *El gato con botas - Lucifer / Gato asesino # 3 *Jack y la bruja - Cuervo *La princesa encantada - Koro *La princesa sirena - Jemmy el Gato *Metrópolis - Superintendente Notarlin *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Daimao *Gulliver viaja al espacio - Coronel Documentales *Océano asombroso - Narración Telenovelas brasileñas Francisco Cuoco *Amazonia - Augusto (3ª fase) *América - Zé Higino *Cobras y lagartos - Omar Pasquim *El color del pecado - Padre Gaudêncio Gracindo Júnior *Celebridad - Ubaldo Quintela *Terra Esperanza - Miguel Rogerio Falabella *El profeta - Dr. Diógenes Fonseca *La mestiza - Dr. Teles *Niña moza - Nogueira Otros *Terra Esperanza - Agostinho (Cláudio Corrêa e Castro) / Voces adicionales *Alma gemela - Sr. Rodríguez (Carlos Gregorio) *Siete pecados - Schmidt (John Herbert) *Insensato corazón - Sr. João *Passione - Diogenes (Elias Gleiser) *Carrusel - Fermín (Fernando Benini) Videojuegos Ian Holm *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) *Lego: El Hobbit - Bilbo Bolsón (anciano) Otros *LEGO Dimensions - Langdon Shaw *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Pato Lucas / Jor-El *Lego: Island - Nico Bloques *Winnie Pooh y el árbol de miel - Igor / Búho / Narración (CD-Rom Interactivo) *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Sheriff (Cars) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Pedro el Malo *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Alpheus Togra *Harry Potter for Kinect - Albus Dumbledore Especiales *Bugs Bunny en la corte del Rey Arturo - Porky / Insertos *Bugs Bunny y su loco mundo de la televisión - Porky / Insertos / Voces adicionales *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse) / Jacob Marley (Goofy) / Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras (Pedro el Malo) *Donald celebra las fiestas: Un especial de Mickey Mouse - Santa Claus *Una historia de terror: Halloween con Mickey Mouse - Voces adicionales *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo (Don Messick) / Pitufo Armonía (Hamilton Camp) / Pitufo Gruñón (Michael Bell) / Insertos *Los Pitufos celebran la navidad - Papá Pitufo / Sheriff / Doctor / Insertos *Feliz Madagascar - Santa Claus *Thomas y sus amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Glynn *Toy Story de Terror - Viejo reloj *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Flor de Juguete *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Stan, el guardia *Anexo:Especiales de Phineas y Ferb - Voces diversas Cortos animados [[Michael Wallis|'Michael Wallis']] * Mate y la luz fantasma - Sheriff * Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate - Sheriff * Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs - Sheriff Otros: *Zanablanca - Bugs Bunny / Gallo Claudio / Insertos *Mickey Mouse en Es Hora de Viajar - Pedro el Malo *Van Helsing: La misión de Londres - Cardenal Jinette *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Larry King *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Goofy / Pluto / Insertos / Voces diversas *Los tres osos - Cortometraje: Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears - February 26, 1944 (Narrador) / 4ta etapa - era del redoblaje Dirección de doblaje New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A *Abracadabra (2ª versión) *Amigos inseparables *Animalympicos *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Blossom *Cadena de favores *Campamento Perdido *Cantinflas y sus amigos *Chip y Dale al rescate *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Dark Reign: The Future of War *Del crepúsculo al amanecer *Dinosaurios *Disneylandia *Diversión y fantasía *El caldero mágico *El camino hacia El Dorado *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *El gigante de hierro *El mundo mágico de Bella *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos *El príncipe encantado *El príncipe y el mendigo *El rey león *El zorro y el sabueso *Érase una vez un bosque *Fantasía (redoblaje 1977) *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta *Fuerzas de la naturaleza *Goofy Deportista *Goofy, la película *Hansel y Gretel *Heidi *Hormiguitaz *Inteligencia artificial *Jim y el Durazno Gigante *La bella durmiente (1987) *La bella y la bestia (1987) *La bella y la bestia (1991) *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot *La guardería de papá *La película de los Muppets (Redoblaje) *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado *La tropa Goofy *La última puerta *Las aventuras de Pinocho *Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie *Los años dorados *Los campeones *Los Muppets en el espacio *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro *Los Osos Gummi *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *Los practicantes *Los últimos rebeldes *Mary Poppins *Matilda (2ª versión/cine) *Matrix *Mi amigo el dragón *Mi vecino el asesino *Miss Simpatía *Mulán *Nido vacío *Ojos bien cerrados *Patoaventuras *Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida *Pato Darkwing *Paulie *Policías y ratones *Proyecto: ALF *Prueba de vida *Santa Cláusula *Spirit: el corcel indomable *Todos los perros van al cielo *Tom y Jerry: La película *Toy Story *Travesuras de una bruja *Tron *Un vagabundo con suerte *Una Navidad con los Muppets *Una ratoncita valiente *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *102 dálmatas *Bob el Constructor *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy *Juego de gemelas *La película de Tigger *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (temp. 1) *Las estafadoras *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *Sabrina, la brujita *Timón y Pumba *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh Diseño en Audio *¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Anímate *Bizaardvark *Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos (diálogos de Victor Kohl) *Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Descendientes (personajes doblados en México) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (personajes doblados en México) *LEGO Los Increíbles *Disney Infinity *El circo de Jojo *El padre de la novia (redoblaje) *Enredados otra vez: El especial *Enredados otra vez: La serie *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos *Es tan Hannah Montana en acción (Zack & Cody; y Es tan Raven) *Es tan Raven (3ª y 4ª temporadas) *Goldie y Osito *Henry Monstruito (Diálogos de Henry Monstruito desde 2.ª temporada) *Historias de princesas *La casa de Mickey Mouse *La guardia del león *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *La ley de Milo Murphy *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste *Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños (resto) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (temp. 2) *Las mini-aventuras de Winnie the Pooh *LEGO Los Increíbles *Liv y Maddie (diálogos de Dwight Howard) *Los 7E *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie the Pooh *Los Muppets (serie de TV) *Mentes criminales (Temp. 10-presente) *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas *Mini Einsteins *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Muppet Babies (2018) *Once Upon a Time (Solo personajes doblados en México para el doblaje de Disney) *Par de reyes *Patoaventuras (2017) *Phineas y Ferb (temps. 3-4) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Romeo y Julieta (2013) *Runaways *Scrubs *Studio DC: Almost Live *Swap: El cambio *Teen Beach 2 (diálogos de Ross Butler) *Toy Story de Terror *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo *Una noche de amor (diálogos de Paola y algunas voces adicionales) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (temps. 2-3) *Zack y Cody: La película SISSA - Oruga *Almas en la hoguera *Bonnie & Clyde *Camino a Oregon *Dallas *El diablo nunca duerme *El F.B.I en acción *El niño invisible (1957) *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *El show de la Pantera Rosa *El show de Scooby-Doo (temp. 3) *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (temp. 1-2) *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos *Ivanhoe *Jesse James *Katts y su perro *La casa del sol naciente *La chica del adiós *La mansión de los espectros *La máquina del tiempo (1960) *La Pantera Rosa (1963) (doblaje original) *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Los herculoides *Los hijos de Katie Elder *Los pequeños Muppets *Los Pitufos *Los reyes del sol *Looney Tunes (3ª etapa) *Niágara *Para atrapar al ladrón *Quo Vadis *Regreso del agente 007 (doblaje original) *Rocky (doblaje original) *San Francisco de Asís *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *Shazzan *Tritón del mar *Un gato del FBI *Un hombre llamado caballo *Un hombre llamado intrépido Taller Acústico S.C. *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres *Aviones 2: Equipo al Rescate *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Día y Noche *El jorobado de Notre Dame 2 *El zorro y el sabueso 2 *House of Mouse (temp. 1-3) *La gran película de Piglet *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Mickey Mouse en Es Hora de Viajar *Muppets 2: Los más buscados *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii *Vita-Minabono *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Winnie the Pooh (película animada de 2011) SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Fantasía 2000 *House of Mouse (temp. 4) *Mickeymanía *Mickey celebra la navidad *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (temps. 1-2) Audiomaster 3000 *Bob el constructor *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable *La abejita Hutch *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *Mejor... imposible *Moesha *Space Jam: El juego del siglo Art Sound México * Bob el constructor * Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación Dubbing House *Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Generación Fairytale [[Producciones Grande|'Producciones Grande']] * Osos * La casa de Raven [[Sensaciones Sónicas|'Sensaciones Sónicas']] - Suit Sync * Bob el constructor * Orgullo y prejuicio Otros estudios *Barry Lyndon (redoblaje) ([[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']]) *Katy la Oruga (Telespeciales, S.A.) *La gran canica azul *Los tres chiflados (CLADSA) *Matrix recargado (MADE) *Mickey Mouse Works *Peter Pan (AB Grabaciones) *They Came from Upstairs Traducción y adaptación *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Travesuras de una bruja Adaptación musical *Spirit: el corcel indomable Publicidad y locución *Comercial de Choco Milk - Pies de Plomo (años 60s) *Comercial de Galletas Gamesa (narración) (1987) *Comercial de Cheetos ("sabor a queso y más que eso") (1988) *Comercial de Fanta (como Goofy y Mickey Mouse) (1989) *Comercial de Tang ("no se lo merece") (años 90s) *El Güiri Güiri (Narrador en Las Aventuras del Capitán Flais) (1992) *Canal 5 (narración en promo: "Gente exitosa") marinero estilo Popeye (1995) *Al Derecho y al Derbez (1992) *Consejo Nacional de la Publicidad ("Hablando de ricas galletas...") - 1991 *Club Disney México (co-producción de Televisa y Buenavista), 1995-1996 *Derbez en Cuando (Narrador en Los Tres Mosquiteros) (1998 o 1999) *Fundación Teletón - 2010 *Walmart *Coca-Cola (como Santa Claus) *Coca-Cola (Tapas Felices) - 2008 *La Villa de Santa Claus (presentación en México, 2010) *Ameurop anuncio de productos Cars - 2011 *IFE - (promo para radio; "Los Capacitadores Asistentes Electorales") (narración estilo Super Amigos) (2012) *Zwan - México, 2012 *Voice Over del canal V+TV en Barquisimeto-Venezuela *Dormimundo (promo para radio; "Está comprobado que...") (narración) (2013) *NAN 3 de Nestlé (promo; "Había una vez...") (narración y promoción) (2013) *Danone Benegastro (narración y promoción) (2013) *Promocional navideño de Banco Azteca (Tarjeta Azteca, 2013) *El sueño de Walt (tráiler promocional) (2014) *Jumex (promo: Mexitoons) (2014) *Disney en concierto en el Auditorio Nacional (promo) (2014) *La Z - Salvajemente navideña (voz en off como Santa Claus) (2014) *Juguetirama de Bodega Aurrerá (como Santa Claus al lado de Mamá Lucha) (2014) *Ópticas Devlyn (promo navideño; "Sí puedes escoger tu regalo") (2014) *Comercial de autos Fiat Uno (2015) *Comercial de Movistar (2015) *Comercial de Aquarius (2016) *Voltarén Emulgel 12 horas (voz de esposo asombrado) (2016) *Colchones Sealy (2018) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Círculo Producciones *Churubusco *CLADSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Intertrack *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *R. K. Tompkins y Asociados *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. Los Ángeles *Ultra Video Curiosidades thumb|right|235 px|Francisco Colmenero en los spots "25 días de Navidad" de Cartoon Network del año 2002. thumb|right|235 px|Francisco Colmenero anunciando las primeras películas en DVD de Sony Pictures en su distribución Latinoamericana y en la distribución en Argentina por LK-TEL Video La Rioja. *Francisco Colmenero ha doblado a Santa Claus en varias ocasiones: :*En el especial de Navidad de Madagascar :*Especial de Navidad de la serie Hannah Montana :*En la película Santa Cláusula :*Un episodio de la serie animada Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes :*En el especial navideño de la serie animada Invasor Zim :*En "Es Navidad" de Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar :*En Una Navidad con los Buddies :*Una escena en Phineas y Ferb :*En La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus :*En Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja :*En Santa Buddies: Buscando las huellas de Santa, Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus y Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa :*En varios cortos y películas de Disney :*En el especial de navidad de Padre de Familia "Rumbo al Polo Norte" :*En el especial navideño de Peter Punk :*En un episodio de Almas perdidas :*En algunos spots navideños de Cartoon Network en el 2002 :*En los comerciales de Coca Cola *En la película Bee Movie, Francisco Colmenero dobla a una abeja que en inglés es llamada "Decano Buzzwell", pero en español el nombre es traducido a "Decano Colmenero", haciendo referencia a su nombre. Irónicamente, su apellido puede servir como un juego de palabras con "colmena" como lo es Buzzwell con "buzz" (zumbido), debido a que es una película de abejas. * También prestó su voz a Pumba en el videojuego interactivo de Disney "El Rey León: Taller de Juegos". *Ha doblado coincidentemente a 2 Gruñones, uno en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos y otro en el doblaje de Los Pitufos. *En una ocasión realizó un doblaje para Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley. *Le asemeja a su tono de voz, el actor de doblaje argentino Omar Aranda; quienes doblaron en una misma producción en Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel. Tambien en el comercial Coca Cola Navidad 2013, en que ambos dieron la voz a Santa Claus. *Ha doblado a todos los protagonistas de Mickey Mouse en distintas oportunidades (excepto Donald, Minnie y Daisy): **Mickey Mouse en El Cuento de Navidad de Mickey. **Goofy en todas sus apariciones hasta La tropa Goofy. Reemplazado por Carlos Segundo en Goofy, la película por órdenes de Disney, ya que la empresa quería una voz más similar a la de Bill Farmer, rol que Carlos Segundo siguió doblándolo hasta el 2001, cuando dejó de interpretarlo por desacuerdos económicos con la empresa, siendo reemplazado por Mario Filio. **Pluto en Mickeymanía, House of Mouse, La casa de Mickey Mouse y Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas . **Pedro el Malo en todas sus apariciones. *Ha doblado a la mayoría de los personajes masculinos de los Looney Tunes en distintas oportunidades, entre los que se destancan los considerados "Tres líderes": **Bugs Bunny en Zanablanca. **Pato Lucas en Space Jam: El juego del siglo, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, en redoblajes, en una parodia de MAD y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Porky en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes, Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny, El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica, algunos nuevos episodios y las llamadas "Pack movies" o recopilaciones de viejos episodios con algunas nuevas escenas para tener continuidad. **Elmer Gruñón en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes. **Gallo Claudio en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes, Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny y El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica. **Taz en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes y Cuentos de Navidad de Bugs Bunny. **Wile E. Coyote en La Tercera etapa en Looney Tunes. *De la misma manera, ha doblado a varios protagonistas de la Hanna-Barbera, principalmente de los considerados "Cuatro pilares": **Tom y Jerry (ambos) en el doblaje mexicano original de los cortos originales. **A Pablo Mármol, al Oso Yogi y Scooby Doo! en la mayoría de sus apariciónes desde los años ochenta. Fuentes y agradecimientos *Salvador Nájar - Por proporcionar informaciones en su cuenta de Facebook. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA